


Clue to the Enigma

by KiraMyst



Series: The Chilling Casefiles of Mystery Inc. [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010), What's New Scooby-Doo? (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Scooby Doo Fusion, Criminals Under the Mask, Danger is actually Real, Monsters are Real, Mundane, Not a Boring, Scooby Doo Style Mysteries & Hijinks, Scooby Snacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: In the American town of Crystal Cove, Mystery Inc(operated) has been busy since their first case. They're a group a teens who solve supernatural, paranormal and mundane mysteries. The recent cases have been more supernatural in nature and the team are worried it could lead to exposure to the humans. Lucky for the 'Scooby-Gang', they can spin the cover story as boring mundane criminals using practical effects to commit their felonies. Instead of the truth of the magic being used, to hoodwink the unsuspecting.(Scooby-Doo!AU).
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Fred Jones, Daphne Blake & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Daphne Blake & Scooby-Doo, Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Fred Jones & Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, The Scooby Gang - Relationship, Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkley & Scooby Doo
Series: The Chilling Casefiles of Mystery Inc. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Clue to the Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Scooby-Doo belongs to Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, Hanna Barbara Productions and Warner Bros.  
> Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated belongs to Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, Mitch Watson, Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone, Mark Banker, Roger Eschbacher, Jed Elinoff, Scott Thomas, Victor Cook and Curt Geda :(
> 
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my TCCoMI!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.
> 
> I do own my take on a the canon characters, beings, buildings & places :)

Prologue

The strange goings on in and around town seem to be increasing over time.

Scooby and his kids are working hard to solve the cases and cover up the instances of the supernatural elements involved.

Why are the perps becoming more aggressive towards the humans?

Are the grudges and bad feelings leftover, from the Witch Hunts and discriminations, from the past?

Or is there something more sinister at work behind the scenes?

… and what do their parents and the history of the Crystal Cove have to do with what going on in the present day?

**Author's Note:**

> #Yes, in my TCCoMI!Verse, magic and the otherworldly are very real and the criminals are mostly not just plain humans, wearing oddly advanced and convincing prosthetics. 
> 
> #The Scooby Gang are also, if you've read above, not human themselves.
> 
> #You'll have to wait and see my take on who and what they are.
> 
> #But don't worry, rest assured, my dear Scooby, is still his lovable, courageous self ;)
> 
> #For those of you following my others stories, you'll be please to know that Chapter 1 of Spider-Woman: Unstoppable Hero is just about finished. I should be posting it within the next few days :)
> 
> What do you think ?  
> Comment Respectfully, Please :)


End file.
